The present invention relates to an impact type printer which provides a printed character in a dot matrix pattern.
Two types of the dot matrix pattern printer of the impact type have been proposed. In one method, a wire is actuated to strike dot shaped projections, thereby to print characters in the dot matrix pattern. In another method, two groups of parallel line elements are provided in such a manner to cross each other, thereby to print dots at the crossing points of the two groups of parallel line elements. The present invention relates to the latter method, or, the system to print dots at the crossing points of two groups of line elements.
However, the conventional dot matrix pattern printer of the impact type requires a large space and is difficult to manufacture. This is because the conventional system employs a drum around which projections are formed, and a hammer, whereby the printing is achieved on a paper which is driven to travel through a clearance provided between the hammer and the drum.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a small size dot matrix pattern printer of the impact type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an impact type printer which provides a printed character in a dot matrix pattern without use of a printing drum. Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a vertical line element carrier is provided on which a plurality of parallel lines are formed in the vertical direction with a predetermined space, the vertical line element carrier being driven to travel in the lateral direction. A hammer is also provided of which an active portion is flattened to have a predetermined length in the lateral direction. Combination of the hammer, the vertical line element location, and a paper feed in the vertical direction provides a printed dot at the point where the vertical line element crosses the hammer.